


Eternal

by Mandiday282



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandiday282/pseuds/Mandiday282
Summary: Prismo is new in town. He's done enough moving in his life to know that this will be no different. Then he meets Jake.





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is new. It will be multiple chapters. Feedback is encouraged.

A young man walked alone in the direction of Ooo High, he had to hurry or he'd be late for his first day. He was the new kid in town. No one knew him, but people knew of him. It was inevitable in a town so small and a community so close that information spread so fast. Unfortunately it also meant everyone knows everyone, and making friends is all the harder. But back to the kid: His name is Prismo.

Prismo is the new kid in town. No friends yet, maybe not ever. After all it was such a small town. Besides, he was too shy to even try to start a conversation, and his awkward personality and heavy stutter meant that most people who tried talking to him, got frustrated fast. He wasn't mean, or annoying, just awkward, especially around new people.

Now Prismo had some friends, but they lived several towns over now. He missed his old friends. His parents told him he'd make new friends, but he just didn't believe it. It had taken years to make those friends and they weren’t even THAT close.

As he walked into the school he realized he had no idea where the office was. He looked around and finally saw signs pointing in the direction of the office. 

After getting his schedule he looked around for the room. Room 666. If that wasn't a sign of the coming hell he knew this would be, he didn't know what was. As he stood by his locker, which was easy to find, he debated on what to do. He could ask for help and stutter and make a fool of himself, or he could wander aimlessly until he found it. The decision was soon out of his hands as he heard a voice call out:

"Hey! You the new kid?" asked a tall, chubby, dirty blonde with an owl sweatshirt and cosmic pattern pants. 

"Y-ye-yeah, I-I am-m." he responded, already feeling the effects of his social anxiety.

"Cool. I'm Michal Strix, but you can call me Mike. What's your name newbie?"

"Prismo Wishington" at least he can say his own name without messing up.

"Cool. Hey, what's your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together."

"I um, m-math, b-b-bio, mu-music, l-lu-lunch, th-en history."

"Oh cool, we have history and math together. You need help finding the room?" Prismo merely nodded.

"Ok follow me then." Mike said with a smile that Prismo couldn't help but return slightly.  
_________________________________________________  
After math, which he had to stand up and introduce himself to the class at the teacher's request, he got directions from Mike to the lab for Biology.

Coming into the room he hoped he wouldn't have to introduce himself again, that was torture. Looking for a spot to sit, he realized there was only one available seat, next to a very energetic blonde. So, gathering his courage he walked over and sat down. The kid immediately saw him.

"Hi! You must be the new kid. I'm Finn Mertens." He said putting his hand out expectantly. Prismo may have been socially awkward, but he knew a invitation for a hand shake when he saw one.

"I'm P-Prismo W-wishingt-ton."

"That's a cool name man. How you doing? You like Ooo High?" he asked

"Yeah, I g-guess." he said.

Just then the bell rang and class started.  
_________________________________________  
He didn't have to introduce himself, thank god, but as he collected his stuff for his next class, he realized he had no idea where it was.

"H-hey, uh, Finn!" he said

"What's up man?"

"Do-do you know w-where th-the mu-music room is?"

"Naw, but Bonnie has it next. Hey! Bubblegum!" he called.

"Yes Finn, how can I help you?" she asked, she was pretty and slim, with glasses and pink hair.

"Hey Prismo needs to know where the music room is."

"Who?" she asked

"M-me." he said nervously.

"Oh yeah, follow me. I have to meet Marcy so let's hurry." she said.

So they walked together in silence, until...

"So Prismo, why did you choose music for your extra curricular? Do you play an instrument?" 

"Yeah, I-I play b-banjo." he said

"Cool, I play synth, and... MARCY!" a tall pale girl turned, almost hitting a dude with her long ponytail from the speed she turned at. 

"Hey! Bonnie!" she said, running over to engulf Bonnie in a big hug, and promptly dropping her as soon as she saw him.

"OMG! Prismo is that you?" she said, stunned.

"Yeah, it's me." he said surprised at her outburst.

"Oh my god, dude it's been forever! How have you been?" she said excitedly. 

"I-I goo-" he was interrupted by Bonnie's slightly accusing question of "How do you two know each other?"

"Our parents are friends so we met when we were little." 

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
____________________________________________  
He sat next to Marcy, and a tall guy with blonde hair sat down next to him and, holy shit, he was hot.

"Hey Jake!" Marcy said cheerfully. 

"Who's this?" the guy, Jake, asked gesturing towards him

"I-"

"This is Prismo! Prismo this is Jake! He plays the viola." she said.

"N-nice to-to meet y-you." Prismo said holding out his hand.

"Ya know, I feel like we're gonna be really good friends" he said, completely bypassing the outstretched hand and going right in for a big hug.

Yeah, Prismo decided, maybe this would be a good year after all.


	2. 2. New Friends

When the bell rang for lunch, Prismo gathered his things and made his way to the door. He managed to find the cafeteria by following the giant crowd of teens that were all racing to make it there. He got his lunch and went to find a nice secluded empty table, preferably in a place where no one could see him. He looked and looked and was startled by a voice:

"Hey Prismo!" Marceline. It's just Marceline. "Woah, sorry for startling you. I was just coming over to ask if you wanted to sit with us."

"U-Us?" Who else could possibly want to sit with him?

"Yeah man. Us. As in me, Bonnie, Finn, Jake, and Lady." She said.

"Sure, but, u-um, wh-who's L-Lady?" He asked. He hadn't met her yet.

"You'll have to meet her, she's-well- She's somethin’ else."

"Ok." he said.

So he followed Marcy with his head cast slightly downwards to try to hide his face, even if just a little. They arrived at the table and everyone greeted him warmly, or well, Finn and Bonnie did. 

"Hey where are Jake and Lady?" Marcy asked.

"Jake's on his way, he had to get something out of his locker, Lady's in line." Finn replied just as Jake came over. 

"Hey dudes. Hey Prismo." He said, then looking around, "Where's Lady?"

"Right here!" she said.

Wow! She was tall, but not awkwardly so, she had long rainbow hair, and a rainbow unicorn t-shirt. She was also very, Very pretty.

"Hey Sweetie!" Jake said as she sat down next to him. And... dammit! He kissed her forehead. He should have known Jake had a girlfriend. No one that hot doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Hey Prismo, you liking your first day?" Finn asked, sapping Prismo out of his thoughts.

"I-it's p-pr-pretty g-g-good." And like that, Prismo was invited into the conversation.

Prismo talked with his new friends, none of whom made fun of his stutter (which no one, not even Prismo, realised had lessened slightly the longer they talked.), until the end of lunch.  
_____________________________  
When the bell rang, Prismo realized he had no idea where the history classroom was.

"Um...Hey... Does-does a-anyone k-know where the h-h-history class-classroom is?"

"Hey man I have history next. You can just walk with me." Jake said.

"Th-th-thank y-you."  
____________________________  
Halfway through history, Prismo realized he'd done nothing but doodle Pictures of Jake in his notebook.

By the end of it, he just wanted to go home and loathe himself to death. Of course Jake was straight. Of course he had a girlfriend. Of course he was the only thing Prismo had been able to think about all day. And Of Course he was having amazing dreams about him that night. He was so screwed.


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prismo gets invited to a party and makes a new friend, and a new ‘friend’.

Around the middle of his third week of school and Prismo was settling in better than he had thought he would. 

It was Wednesday, and he and the gang were on their way to lunch when a girl with firey hair and tan skin walked up to them.

“Hey guys! Are you gonna come to my party on Friday?” She asked.

“Hey Phoebe! I don’t know, who’s coming?” Asked Jake.

“Not sure. I invited everyone but all I know is that Simon, Bemo, Gunter, Fern and like 12 other people are coming.”

“Fern’s coming?!” Asked Finn, it was well known the two had been very close at one point, but had had a falling out and had harbored feelings for each other ever since.

“Sounds like Finn’s going. I don’t see why not sounds like fun.” Said Jake, making Finn blush. 

Bonnie, Lady, and Marcie agreed. Everyone had said yes, except Prismo.

“Hey Prismo, are you gonna come?” Asked Finn.

“I-I don’t kno-ow i-i-if I-I’m wel-wel-welc-welcome...” he trailed off. Finn frowned at this.

“Well of course you’re welcome silly!” Said Phoebe with a giggle.

“Well th-th-then yeah, s-s-s-sure! I’d l-l-lo-lo-love to c-co-come!” Prismo said excitedly.  
_________________________________It was later the next day, Prismo was walking out of school, he had just finished history, where he was barely able to stop staring at Jake long enough to concentrate and take notes. He was excited, tomorrow was the party. He was hoping to get to make a few friends. 

As he walked out of the building and into the parking lot to get home, he was ambushed and pulled into a corridor.

“Hey Cotton Candy, I hear you’re going to Phoebe’s party tomorrow. You better not try any funny business with her!” Said the person who’d grabbed him.

It was a girl. She was big, with blue hair down to her back and ice blue eyes, her skin was white as death. She wore blue jeans and a shirt with a frozen crown that said ‘Queen of ice’ on the front. Over her shirt was a jacket that looked more suited to late November than early September. He had never seen this girl before, but she certainly looked familiar.

“W-w-who a-a-r-are y-y-y-y-you?” Prismo asked, scared of the girl in front of him. She was clearly crazy!

“You don’t know who I am? Why, I am Simone Petrikov of course” She answered, clearly annoyed by his ‘ignorance’. 

Prismo realized this must be Simon’s twin. How such a shy, timid guy could be related to this crazed maniac was beyond him. 

“W-why d-d-d-do y-you w-wa-wa-wan-want m-me t-t-to s-st-sta-stay away f-f-fr-from Ph-phoe-phoebe?” 

“I’ve been looking to get into her group for ages, now that that ‘Aqualia’, or whatever her name was, has graduated, there’s an opening in her group. And I will not let a twerp like you weasel your way into my spot! You hear me!? I saw her giggling at you yesterday, she seems to like you huh, well too bad! That spot is mine! Mine you hear! You get me!? Mine!” She replied, enraged and half deranged by the end.

“Y—y-e-ye-yes m-ma’a-am!” Prismo said, shaking.

This chick was insane!

“Good. Buuut, I need to make sure you know just how serious I am...” Simone said maliciously.  
_______________________________  
An half hour later and he was walking into his house and running up the stairs, trying his best to hide his black eye and busted lip from his parents sitting in the living room. It was hard when he was limping... but he did it. 

He got to his room and collapsed on his massive bed. Today stared out pretty good, then it sucked. 

Glob he hurt everywhere. His stomach was sore from Simone’s viscous kicks and his throat ached from her choke hold on him. His leg ached from where she stepped on it. Small cuts and many bruises littered the rest of his body. A black eye and busted lip, however, wee likely the most visible of his injuries. How was he gonna hide this!?


	4. Friday blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prismo stuggles with hiding his injuries from his friends.

Mike was easy to hide from, he just rushed into the room and made sure to keep his hood up.  
______________________________  
Finn was not so easy. He caught up with him on the way to science and was immediately concerned by Prismo’s lack f eye contact. But before he could say anything, class started.  
____________________________  
Bonnie was the first to notice something. Prismo never wore his hood up, he hadn’t avoided eye contact like this since they had met. Plus, he had ever kept his head down so low.

“Hey Prismo, is everything ok?” She asked, very concerned. 

“Y-y-yeah. E-ev-ever-everything is f-fi-fine!” He said rapidly, voice giving out half way through from the damage to his throat.

“Hey guys–woah, You alright Prisy?” Marceline asked.

“M f-fine!” He said more harshly than he meant to. 

Marceline and Bonnie were taken aback. Prismo was NEVER like this. But before they could voice their concerns, class started.  
_____________________________  
It was lunch time when he was finally discovered. He should have known he’d Never be able to hide this. 

“Hey Prismo, are-are you alright?” Asked Marceline.

“Yeah man, you’ve been acting weird all day.” Said Finn.

This got Jake’s attention. He looked at Prismo closely. He did look like something was up.

“We know something is up, if you don’t want to talk that’s fine, we want you to know we’re worried and we’re here for you.” Said Bonnie, concern lacing every word.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled, not convincing anyone. 

Just then someone walked by and brushed against him in a way that caused his hood to fall down.

A Collective gasp went through the table.

“Oh my glob! Prismo what happened!?” Asked Jake, gently lifting Prismo’s chin up to get a better look.

“Noth-nothing.” He said, trying to look away.

“Bullshit!” Jake exclaimed, startling Prismo, “That is NOT nothing.” Then, in a calmer voice, “Please, just tell me what happened.” 

“We won’t think less of you sweetie” Lady said coming over to lay an arm gently around his shoulders.

“I-it w-w-wa-was Simone. Sh-Sh-sheEe-she ambushed m-m-me ou-out in t-the p-par-park-parkingl-lot yesterday.” He said, trying to keep in his tears.

“Oh glob, that’s awful!” Jake said. Gently moving to pull Prismo into a hug.

The hug was great, so gentle and protective. He loved it. Jake made him feel safe. Like no one would mess with him.

“She is such a crazy Bitch!” Exclaimed Finn, prompting nods from the whole table (and anyone who knew who they were talking about).  
_________________________________  
After history Jake got up and waited for Prismo. This surprised Prismo. Jake usually walked Lady home.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Jake asked.

“G-go wh-where?” He asked dumbly.

“Home silly, I’m gonna walk you so Simone doesn’t try anything.” He said protectively. 

“I-u-um-o-ok” he said blushing.

So Jake walked him home.

When they got to the door Jake stopped and said “I’ll see you at the party, right?”

“Mhm.” Prismo said. 

“Good” Jake said, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Prismo’s forehead.

Prismo had never felt so good in his life.


End file.
